Last Arrival
by appabend
Summary: It's been 30 years and humanity's existence has been reasonable but unpredictable. They can be either great, kind, and supporting or violent, ruthless, selfish. But one human is about to represent what they are able to accomplish, what they can do, and how peaceful they are towards others. [Mass Effect Alternate Universe. Written for Non-Fans. Rated T. NEW CHAPTER EVERY FRIDAY]
1. Chapter 1 - A New Hope

_Last Arrival_

_Chapter 1_

_A New Hope_

_Written By: appabend _

**DESCRIPTION**

It's been 30 years and humanity's existence has been reasonable but unpredictable. They can be either great, kind, and supporting or violent, ruthless, selfish. Humans are fascinating creatures indeed, like any other creatures around the galaxy. But one human is about to represent what human beings are able to accomplish, what they can do, and how peaceful they are towards others. An original story based on the Mass Effect Alternate Universe. Written for Non-Fans.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

This is a rewrite of a story I wrote like eons ago last year. It was a great idea, but it has no clear direction and that's kind of a shame. I want a clear direction this time around. So let's not waste any time, here's my fan-fiction of the beloved Mass Effect Trilogy, Last Arrival.

##

2154 is a while ago. In that time, humanity has achieved a great achievement in science and technology. It is a chance for them to discover something new in the universe that they are in. The ability to travel through the far distances of the galaxy might be an exemplar achievement, but nothing is more shocking than finding out that they are not alone in this universe. Other equally intelligent species are also there to explore – discover – to find what is actually inside the universe this whole time. And it all completes with multiple alliances and rivalries both of which costs many lives in both sides.

Humanity found out that these aliens they found are also as equally flawed as the humans do. They are not perfect in any way and that's kind of shocking. Usually something beyond this universe would be god-like, strong, smart, and full of knowledge and power. But instead, they are all as flawed as other human beings. Surprisingly even them were also shocked to find out that they are not alone. Both were shocked, both were afraid, and both were not hesitant to pull the triggers of their weapons to each other. Some sees each other as a threat, other sees it as a potential friendship. And both were right on this matter.

It's going to take a long time for the humans to adapt to the new age. But truthfully it has been 20 years. Humanity has learned so much from the aliens, who they are, what kinds of things that they can do, and their relationship and attitude towards other aliens and of course humanity themselves. Thankfully diplomacy, tolerance, generosity, and intelligence is one of humanity's strongest points… besides violence, egotism, greed, arrogance, and ignorance. That's the fascinating thing about humans. The strongest points are very strong, and the weakest points are indeed very weak.

Does this make them a perfect species amongst others?

The year is 2174. Humanity managed to reach one of the highest most respectable position in the Galactic Empire: A seat with the Citadel Councils. The Councils are none other than the highest position to be in the politics of Galactic Civilization. Other races are trying to achieve this so that the galaxy has a chance to become , but none are more apparent and more obvious than the humans. Even 20 years ago, humans have technology that are slightly more advanced that the other races. So that position is at least deserved.

Citadel (as you are aware, unless you're living like 160 years ago), is one of the biggest places in the galaxy. It is a home, a bridge, and a miraculous space for all the races to join together and communicate. This is where they are going to celebrate their position. Admiral Gareth Shepard is already onboard the SSV Nuremberg. This ship has saved many lives of Alliance soldiers in so many battles before. And it is an honor to bring this ship for the galaxy to be seen and admired. Admiral Gareth is already accompanied by his best friend, Captain Anderson. He may have a lower position than him, but position is nothing compared to friendship.

As one of the best working soldiers of the Alliance Navy, he can't be more honored than presenting his daughter, Jane Shepard, as a symbol of love, respect, and most importantly honor for the Citadel. To give someone a positon with huge responsibility is a tough choice. But the Citadel made the right decision. And the best thing to do is to appreciate them for that, and promise that they will make a better galaxy for the future.

Jane herself is only 12 years old, but do not underestimate her age. She is amongst one of the most intelligent children that humanity. She understands science, politics, even military stuff. Her intelligence is comparable to adult scientists. And she can even defend herself. She is red belt in Tae Kwon Doo at her age. And that's highly unlikely.

It all came from her mother Lemony, whose presence are not seen around the Nuremberg since she is now sleeping peacefully up there after giving birth to a miracle. It was tragic and her death may be remembered forever. Jane herself became the mother of the Shepard family which of course makes things a bit more awkward. She did the most motherly of things and even so far to command her own father like her mother would. But she is still a kid, and she is still under her father's responsibility. Actually, it's not just her father. There is one more. He is the last to be mentioned and also the least to be remembered: John Shepard.

John is nothing too special. He's a 15 year old kid that is acting just like another ordinary kid at his age. He plays a lot, he ignores responsibility a lot, but at least he's tough. He cannot manage to accomplish or at least follow what Jane is able to accomplish. This disappoints his father a lot. And that can be really annoying. But thankfully despite of that, he is still a good kid. He's a trouble-maker certainly, but not a bad kid because that's what all kids do. Even Jane makes trouble sometimes.

Strangely enough, he is the first person that Gareth chose to talk first. The Nuremberg is about to approach the Mass Relay also known as the gateway to anoter part of the universe. But instead of talking to Jane like he should be, he took some time to talk to his son. He is older now. And the responsibility of taking care of her sister is everything that he has to do.

John was staring at the beautiful stars in the dark empty space. It's the most beautiful thing he have seen. The room he's in is not too bad enough although admittedly a bit small. It's clean, but a bit cramped for a man his size. That's not really a problem for him. All he cared about at this very moment is arriving at the Citadel safely without any problems.

That is where his father arrived already formally dressed with his Alliance uniform. His Admiral badges can be seen on his shirt, gold plated and patriotic. That's how it should've been. He wore it proudly on his shirt. John doesn't have anything to wear other than his typical N7 Hoodie: Dark black with white and red stripes on the arms. It looked great, but it's nothing formal.

"You should get dressed." Said Gareth. "The Relay is up close and I don't want to see you rushing in."

"I know, Dad." Said John. "The relay may be close but the Citadel is not."

"Well, technically you're right." Said Dad. "But there is no better way to show respect to the everyone than putting a formal suit on."

"That unless if you give me a good one to wear." Said John as he approached his cupboard slightly ransacking through the clothes he brought in before randomly picking one and wearing it. Yeah, just like a boy would.

"So is there something else you want to talk about, Dad?" Said John. "You won't get to my room unless it's important."

"There are a lot of things to talk about especially in these times, John." Dad began as he looked at the window like his son did before, but this time he stood proudly, hands on his back. "You're aware that you are the polar opposite of your sister."

"Yeah." John listened. "So what?"

"So what?" Dad retorted. "Your sister is already beginning to be the example of every children on Earth. Every single child will follow her. She is among the best. She is a child prodigy, an exemplar. And when she grow up, she is going to be a role model to everyone. In the future, there are going to be children that are just like her or perhaps better than her. And since we're in the Citadel Council, we are expected to be better."

"I understand that." Said John. "But what does this have anything to do with me?"

"You can be a better person, John." Said Dad. "If your sister can be a miracle, so can you."

"But I don't want to be like her, Dad." Said John.

"Why?" Said Dad. "Because it needs hard work and you're too lazy to do it?"

"No." Said John. "All I want is to be myself. I want to be me. I define what I will become in the future, not her."

"I respect your freedom, son." Said Dad. "I never said that I want you to be like her. I'm asking you to be an equally important person. I want you to be important for the people you love, your family, your friends, your country, the world, and now the galaxy. Since humanity plays a bigger role right now, you have the chance to become another exemplar, an important person for everyone."

"I understand." Said John. "So you don't want me to be like her, but you want me to be what she has become."

"Yes." Said Dad. "And the reason why I tell you this is because humanity needs more peoples that can be like her. And I want you to be one of them."

"I'll… do my best, Dad." John said nervously.

"I'm sure you will." Dad circled his arm on him before releasing it. "She's going to deliver the speech."

"What?" Said John. "Why her? I mean why not anyone else?"

"Because she shows what we can do." Said Dad. "Imagine how young children can be that strong, smart, and intelligent."

"I don't know." Said John. "That's a little bit…" John almost stated, causing his Dad to stare at him for a moment. "But never mind. Where is she anyway?"

"She's on her room." Said Dad. "You might check up on her."

"I will." Said John.

As he put on his formal suit, he broke through the crowds of peoples going inside out of the space ship. Every single hallway of Nuremberg is brightly lit with bright white LED lights around the edges of floors and ceilings of the corridor and the dark blue paintings typical of Alliance space ship.

John arrived on her room. Her room is just as small as his, but considering her small size, she would fit very well in this one compared to him.

"Hey Jane." John called. "You're ready for this?"

Jane was sitting comfortably on her chair. She was reading some books through her tablet. But she used to prefer hard copies instead of digital ones. They felt more real and they are much more comfortable to read. As John called, she looked at him, smiling and happy that there is someone to talk with.

"Why ask now?" Said Jane. "I was ready for this two days ago."

John is proud to have her as a sister because she is amongst the most beautiful person he ever saw. Not because she's her sister or anything, but because she is really beautiful. Her short, dark hair mixed with her absolutely rare green eyes are something that always made her unique. Despite her intelligence, she still acts like a twelve year old. She is able to understand what peoples are thinking or saying about. But she's still a kid.

"You're seriously going to use that for the ceremony?" Said Jane, commenting on his formal suit that he just took randomly from his closet. "Do you think that's going to attract some attention?"

"Are you sure about the speech?" Said John, ignoring her last comment. "I mean you're seriously going to stand up amongst the adult to speak up?"

"Why not?" Said Jane. "I am the best. I should show them who's the best."

"Yes you are." Said John without any intentions of being sarcastic, although he crossed his hands and looked away from her.

"Are you being sarcastic again?" Said Jane. "Big brother, don't say you're jealous to me."

"I'm not jealous!" Said John.

"You're Jealous!"

"I'm not!"

"Jealous!"

"Okay, I'm jealous at you. So what?"

"HA!" Jane shouted. "I knew it! You're always jealous of me! You're… actually I'm fine of you being jealous."

"Wait what?" Said John. "Why?"

"Because I'm amazing, Johnny boy." Said Jane, waving her hands in front of her. "Hello? I'm going to have to speak to the galaxy! I'm going to make humanity to be the best of all the aliens!"

"So you're saying that we're also aliens as well?" John stated.

"Of course! But we're the best alien out of this galaxy ever!" Said Jane before frowning out of nowhere. "Basically what Dad said in a nutshell."

"Oh."John giggled. "I thought you put too many oxygen down your head."

"I'm not, big bro." Said Jane. "I'm just doing what I do, except that I'm doing it as best as I could, not like you."

"Like me?" John smiled cynically.

"I remember that time you completed your 500 page homework a single day right before deadline." Said Jane.

"Okay you won me on that." John admitted. "But you're still big-headed."

"A bit." Jane shrugged. "But not too much"

"Yeah, not as much as a marble." Said John. "But still slightly bigger than a basketball."

"Get out of here!" Said Jane.

"What, you got nothing on that?"

"I'm lost for words, big bro." Said Jane. "I'm not good with punch-lines."

"Oh really?" Said John. "You master science, social, economy, politics, universe, finding the 7th gate to heaven or something and you can't even get a good comeback line?"

"Since when did I found the 7th gate to heaven?" Said Jane.

"I don't know, you can ask dad about it."

That line almost quite literally choked her with laughter, following him as well.

But it all stopped with the appearance of a tall, black man that looked absolutely familiar for the two faces of the little kids. "You're having fun?" He said.

"Captain Anderson!" Said Jane enthusiastically before running towards him and hugging him. He was pretty tall, twice as tall as Jane's. The comparison between the two is quite apparent. "Sorry, I thought you were in SSV Kilimanjaro so I didn't came in to visit."

"It's okay, dear." Said the Captain, brushing her hair. "I just want to see how little Shepard is doing."

"I can take care of her, Captain." John approached him. He also smiled as well.

"I'm sure you can, John." He said. "Anyway, you two need to be prepared. Just a few minutes and you'll be setting your foot in the Citadel."

"Uh…" Jane stepped back from him for a bit for some reason. "Can you give me a minute? Just private talk with John, please?"

"Yeah sure." The Captain walked away from the room and closed the door. Jane ran towards her closet ransacking a bunch of clothes. And later on, one piece of clothing came to John's attention.

It was another formal wear. But this time, it was just like his father's formal clothing. Dark Blue with random golden stripes that he didn't particularly care. It's amazing in how she managed to find something like that in that size.

"I want you to wear this." Said Jane towards him. "This looks great on you."

John took his formal clothes off and replaced it with Jane's recommended one. He never thought that it would fit on him. It was really comfortable. Plus, it was great looking. Later, Jane took the matching jeans as well and told him the same thing. "Put this on too. It'll fit on you as well."

"Where did you get this?" John asked.

"Dad gave it to me." Said Jane. "But I have something better to wear tonight. So you can take it."

"Okay." John shrugged. "Thanks by the way."

"You're welcome." Jane punched on his shoulder out of nowhere, followed with John's grunting noise. "I'll tell Anderson that you'll catch up."

"Hey!" John was just about to try his jeans and Jane already opened the door and left him a bit.

Well, this is definitely going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2 - United Galaxy

_Last Arrival_

_Chapter 2_

_United Galaxy_

_Written by: appabend_

**LAST CHAPTER REVIEW/AUTHOR'S NOTE**

It was brilliant. One of the best intro I've wrote in all years. It had all the hearts, all the passion, and the introduction that this story needed. My only problem is that I never thought that 2.500 words are only going to cover that far. I thought it can cover so many.

And I have to admit, my writing skills are tested here. I have to somehow make you to actually buy that a 12 year old just gave a speech amongst the diplomatic community of the galactic civilization. If you are reading this and you thought that the writing could've been so much better, please review. I know that this is just fan-fiction, but I love doing this and I want to do it well. So please review.

Also keep in mind that this is an alternate universe. There are going to be changes, some intentional, mostly not. So if you find some changes that don't make sense, keep me posted.

With those said, here's the continuation of the story in a slightly longer chapter.

##

Despite their age, the two were allowed to wander around the ship of SSV Nuremberg thanks to their personal relationship with Captain Anderson which is as they are aware, one of the proud founders of this ship. They went to the pilot's room by his offer. Lots of peoples were operating the ship at that time. The main pilot is up front. And the other pilots are along the walkway, navigating the ship as they could see fit.

Although the pilot doesn't really need to see what's in front of the ship outside in order to control the ship thanks to cameras built in the sensors, the ship is still featured with front and side windows which a lot of Alliance Officers in the past were not a big fan of including Grissom, friend of Anderson and once a great Admiral, helping humanity's discovery of the far galaxy.

"What is that thing?" John pointed out at an object but in the most kindergarten voice he can ever immitate. It shaped like a sword with the orb in the first end and the sharp blade-like figure on the other. It was big, twice… three times… four… seven… no… ten times bigger than the ship. What is that thing that John admired so much?

Jane sighed. "It's called a Mass Relay."

"Mass Relay?" John asked. Although just from his tone, anyone in the room can tell that he was just messing with her. "What's that?"

"Urgh…" Jane was frustrated. "You really want me to do it?"

"I like your um… 'exposition' voice." Said John. 

"Fine." Jane responded before beginning to explain what it is. "The Mass Relay is a space artifact presumably built by the Protheans a long time ago. It is not just a mere artifact. It is a bridge connecting between many star systems in the galaxy. Ships around the galaxy can use it to travel in very long distances. So a travel that should've taken centuries to perform can only take a few hours or days."

"How about that big blue energy orbs?" This time, it wasn't John, who was also about to say something but it was interrupted by Captain Anderson.

"Not you, Captain!" Said Jane. "I passed High School like two days ago. Do I need to…"

"I'm just checking out if you're still as smart as before." Anderson stated. "Try to be a bit charming this time."

Jane sighed before continuing the explanation. "The blue energy as you called it is Element Zero. It is used to either increase or decrease the mass of an object in this case, a space ship. Once a spaceship came close to it, it created something called a Mass Effect field where inside the field, the mass of the spaceship is decreased significantly in order to have travels faster than just using your normal FTL drives. Are you two happy now?"

What turned out to be a really charming and beautiful explanation of Element Zero turned rather violent when Jane said the last few words. This is the kind of thing that can easily be explained by the fact that she's just a kid.

"Yeah, almost happy…"

Immediately afterwards, Anderson slapped his shoulder. He grunted and rubbed it back. "Don't listen to him, Jane. You did great."

Jane giggled.

"Approaching Mass Relay." Said the pilot. "FTL drives ready to engage. ETA 10 seconds."

Just from those words, they knew that Citadel is up close. Everyone stationed in the ship has been prepared for this. By the time he said that, the ship is already a few meters close. It's time to absorb some Element Zero.

"Jumping in 3… 2… 1…" Said the pilot.

The countdown ends. Element Zero from the Mass Relay already filled the entirety of the ship, creating a mass effect field which dropped the weight of the ship significantly lower than it originally is. And just a few seconds later, the FTL drives are ready to make a jump towards the Citadel. Thanks to the weight and the FTL drives, jumping from one side of the space into another is very easy. And travels that normally should take centuries even with FTL drives are only going to take a few hours.

The ship may have jumped in faster than light speed. But nobody inside the ship felt anything major. The interior of current spaceships are designed for this sort of thing. It is perfectly safe to even stand still during a jump at least in this time. Back in the day, everyone should be on their safety belt everytime a jump is made. But technology has developed. And something like that is completely unnecessary now.

Although the impact of a jump is very insignificant, the sound of it can still be heard and even then, it's pretty subtle. The thrusters went significantly louder when making a jump but the noise is very atmospheric and comfortable to listen. It's the humming noise of the ship that creates this feeling that they are in a spaceship travelling through far places of the galaxy. It was amazing.

The two siblings were just admiring the spectacles caused by the jump. It was a beautiful sight. Many colorful lights and particles are created through the combination of Element Zero's energy and the FTL jump. It was so beautiful. While Jane was admiring the view by keeping her jaw wide open and her eyes never blinked even a nanosecond, John was… irritated by how she looked at the sight he considered to be not really that special anymore.

"Oh come on!" Said John. "Like you've seen it a million times before."

"It's incredible!" Jane interrupted, ignoring every comment that her brother made. "We're moving faster than the light and we got flashy lights and smokes and… It's just amazing!" Jane was flailing her hands like how 12 year olds would do.

"Amazing as in the same as before only… no… same as before." John commented cynically.

In just like half an hour though, the thrusters cooled down and put in reverse for the ship to regain momentum. After the flash lights outside the window that went even flashier, the ship stopped or more to the point, slowed down. The change of speed was so drastic that the ship felt like it was stopping. But it's not. It just slowed down.

"There's the Citadel." Jane pointed out the massively huge, central hub of the galaxy connecting many races and civilizations.

The Citadel is like a few kilometers away and even from there, it looked comparatively huge. John always compared the Citadel to a star, which is an understandable comparison. There is a big huge hollowed circle in the center of it and five huge branching arms connected around the circle. And those arms are where they are about to land. He was seeing it through the view port and it already took like two-thirds of the space of the window.

The Citadel was just floating in an empty space, but not really that empty. The Citadel Space really consists of purple gases coming from the small star system of Widow, which consists of not even a single planet. Citadel is a habitable place for all the races around the galaxy. And yes, there were space ships floating around the Citadel, lots of them. Their primary purpose is to defend the Citadel from any sorts of assaults or deadly attacks coming from light years away.

John has only visited Citadel once. And that visit is something that he could barely remember. He was like two or three when he was in the Citadel when his mother is still alive. So there it is. Memory completely lost. Deep down, though, even though he have seen the Citadel like million times in TVs and Internet, it was great to see it up close. He couldn't even imagine the scale of it. Jane always admired the view. And despite his treatment on her, John didn't really mind her admiration. She's a 12 year old, plain and simple.

"We should be going." Said the Captain. "Are you two ready?"

"Yes." John answered.

"Oh right now you are." Jane dissed. "I thought it was just me."

"If I have to listen to peoples and aliens speaking about the diplomatic future of the galaxy, I'm ready ten years ago." John defended.

"Shut up." Jane simply answered.

Right now, all they have to do is to step into the airlock for decompression in order to adapt the air of the Citadel space into this one. And they did. They went into the airlock and the decompression always took a while. That is essentially the most irritating thing out of humanity. They mastered ways to travel in a speed faster than light but decompression and air adapting is something that they haven't mastered yet.

The Citadel's atmosphere is pretty much compatible for all the alien races around the galaxy. The Citadel managed to create some synthetic heat that at least managed to accurately portray 85% of the sun's behavior (at least that's what they claimed). They also simulate day-and-night cycle to make everyone not feel home-sick. They also of course give some places with organic plants to keep the oxygen running smoothly. It's a great place for humans and other aliens. In fact, statistics already mentioned that 2 million humans are staying in the Citadel working on different jobs and staying at different places. It shows how much a nice place the Citadel can be.

They all went out of the airlock after like 30 seconds waiting for the air to adapt. The Citadel seems to love the color orange and purple. The colors are everywhere. Orange and purple, orange and purple. The ship's docks are colored dark purple with orange neon lights on the side. And then let's not forget the gas in the Citadel Space. They all are purple and pink.

Meanwhile, the rest of the peoples who are important in this both celebration and declaration event went out of their respective space-ships following SSV Nuremberg, who actually arrived first. John checked in the time and thankfully they are not entirely late but not entirely on time as well: 15 minutes before the event. About the event himself, John honestly cannot wait to get out of it and go back home. He'll know that by the time he's in the convention center, he'll hear more galaxy politics as if the Earth's politics isn't boring and complicating enough. This is something that Jane can understand, but even she wasn't a big fan of it and she was just a diplomatic symbol.

John finally arrived in the convention center passing by through lots of weird aliens that can surprisingly speak English fine. Translators are also an essential thing here. Aliens of course speak in their own language. But thanks to translators both auditory and visually, humans can understand them. Words that are basically indescribable by humans can now be fully understood using translators. It was an effective tool and it works everywhere with every race.

The aliens who were wandering the Citadel Space known to John are as follows.

The Asari: A very colorful humanoid aliens with a really hard and really short tentacle-like hairs in their back and has the natural capability of biotics and multiple methods of sexual reproduction because this is an all-female race and literally any other race can screw them and they will have a baby regardless… or at least that's what John knew about them.

The Turians: Best described as slightly bigger humans with the skin and the head of an insect. Every single Turian are almost indistinguishable with only visual difference being their birth marks in their face and their skin colors which are typically brown-ish grey. But their voice had a certain filter that made them to be distinguishable. And their voice are the coolest thing ever.

The Salarians: They are like humanoid lizards. The most distinct traits that they have is most of them are very intelligent. But in terms of combat prowess and abilities, John hasn't found one that is actually legitimately challenging. Salarians are scientists for the most part and some of them are crazier than others.

The Quarians: John's personal favorite because of their engineering capabilities and their relatively cool filter for their voice. The most interesting part of them is that they have to use these special suits because their immune system is very weak and it is incapable of handling even the weakest of bacterias on the Citadel. So they all basically looked the same gas-masked head and basically the same suit except different colors, patterns, and voices. But they are pretty powerful in combat and is also great engineers, something that John wanted to learn more from them. Unfortunately unlike the Salarians, Turians, and the Asari (and later humans), they are not yet been the part of the Citadel Coucil which is personally a shame to John.

And then there's the Volus, those ape-like aliens with all of their legs on the floor and the voice of a fat person, and also Hanar, jellyfish-like aliens and John's least favorite. There are so many more in the Citadel.

Now it's time to do the sitting and the declaration and the speech. Everyone has rounded themselves on their respective seats. John received one already reserved for him. Besides him are Jane, Captain Anderson, and of course his morally ambitious Dad. So many other peoples are there too. But unfortunately not the War Hero and Veteran Jon Grissom, whose current location is still unknown. At least he has his daughter Kahlee Sanders who talks a lot with Captain Anderson for some reason and then her adopted son, Clayton Sanders, who is one of John's old schoolmates.

Most of the human diplomats brought their children in which is a bit bizzare. What the hell is going on around here? Is there some sort of secret Alliance spacer kid initiation or something? Or is this some sort of way to prevent assassination and criminal guilt? He was wondering what were the Alliance thinking to come up with that ingenious idea. But those were just thoughts. Truthfully, the kids were here just to be a symbol of love and gratitude. And Jane is the brightest one.

John took a seat. And to the Citadel's credit, the seat is very comfortable. It was very good. And this is just the generic seat. He couldn't imagine what kind of materials that the VIP seats are designed or how comfortable it's going to be. But it's not important. The event is about to begin.

It all started off with the two MCs, both humans, opening the ceremony with a prayer. And then after that, a speech from Admiral Gareth about humanity and everything like that. Later, he got more speech from the Citadel Councils. And then some attractions and entertainment before going in to the actual show which is Jane's speech. But it wasn't too long or at least felt too long. Perhaps because the entertainment was so entertaining. There were singing, dancing, and even a Salarian stand-up comedy, the funniest he have witnessed in years. Strangely enough, most of them didn't came out from the humans. When will the humans provide their entertainment? So much for giving love and gratitude.

But it was too late to think about that.

After all of those, Jane walked towards the stage alongside the children who were coming into the event. They all gathered up in front of the stage forming three lines. She stood up in the middle of it, smiling, and began to take some deep breath. Well, this was surprising considering that John never actually witnessed her practicing. He didn't even know what they were going to do.

So the group of children was a group of choir. They sang in a song that John honestly never heard of, but it was beautiful. It was about the galaxy and how an amazing place it could be. It's also about humanity's progress and struggles of reaching it.

Then the show-stopper came in. The backup singers began to only hum their songs. Jane walked up in front of the kids. And it actually came in to John's surprise. No, it wasn't just her joking and laughing in front of the audience. No, it wasn't just her against the aliens. She wasn't just a symbol of love and gratitude. She was a part of a big representation. Not just a part, a lead. And the speech wasn't just a normal speech either. It was something completely different. Something that wasn't really a speech but it can be presented in a very high note with the most subtle and the most beautiful of fashion.

It was a poem… starting with a limerick which is… odd.

"The Galaxy is a Beautiful Place

For all Each and Every Race

Hardwork and Struggles

To overcome the Troubles

Learning as we explore the outer Space."

The Limerick surprisingly works thanks to her 12 year old voice which provides something both comical and serious at the same time. But it wasn't just her voice that made the atmosphere. Every single documented struggles and hardships of humanity reaching the galaxy. Every research and technology that humanity produced. Every single documented discoveries of marvelous things. It all played out in the background, creating the most epic and most sensational of show. The humming also helps to make this chilling and beautiful atmosphere. Something that is absolutely marvelous and wonderful.

"Through many journeys and travels

Discovering many things that are raveled

The greatest discovery in our History

Is to find that we are together in this Galaxy."

Jane continued. The next few lines, she raised her tone and volume.

"Now is the chance for the next generation

Making the Future to be like what we visioned

A Peaceful and Thriving Society

Where All Races work in Harmony."

Despite the odd use of limerick structure in the beginning which strangely enough is not used again in the next few verses, peoples wildly applauded. John kept saying to himself 'It was alright… at least for a 12 year old'. Someone else in this world could've made it better. But if it was Jane's own creative work, it was alright.

"We want to invite the Citadel Councils into the stage." Jane said in the softest of tone. The Citadel Councils rose up and walked towards the stage. "A gift from Earth. The galaxy's most precious jewel made of pure diamonds."

Three children formed a line, following the Councils who stood right in front of them. Jane took the said gift. It was packaged in an elgant-looking box. Dark Blue, a typical color for the Alliance, is surrounding the box with proud. Inside was something quite spectacular. A large, masterfully crafted piece of diamond. An Alliance Logo is crafted underneath it in golds. John could see it through the on-screen display of the camera hovering above.

The kids presented it to the Councils as a symbol of love and gratitude. Once the Councils even touched it, peoples applauded. Lots of cameras in action and lots of photos being taken. This is really the most defining moment in human history.

Later on, the MC announced it. The event is over. Everyone began to pack their stuff and left the Citadel. Thirty minutes later, Jane has already changed clothes from her formal wear to her normal Alliance T-Shirt which for some reason has kids size. Thankfully no more talking and no more politics in any of these Council members. The first human Councilor to be appointed is used to be the Ambassador and that is Donnel Udina whose John was never a big fan of. He's kind of a dick to talk with even around kids. But he digressed.

The two siblings are going back home to Earth. Jane missed Earth so much. She was tired of living in an empty space. She missed the organic lives, the sun, and the garden. Oh god the garden is the best thing ever. She was eager to at least ask the pilot to go on early. But the travels between the Citadel and Charon took a bit longer than thirty minutes. So she has to wait on that.

Ever since the event, not much to say. John was impressed with the view, and so is everyone. Everyone is pleased.

"Not me." Jane admitted. 

"Why not?" Said John. "It was your glorious moment. Everyone just applauded at you. It's like an artist dream come true."

"That's the thing." Said Jane. "Things could've gone so much better. I was very disappointed personally. I don't think that my poem is anything good."

"You wrote that?"

"Yeah I did and I don't blame you if you thought it was terrible." Said Jane. "And the Alliance for some reason approved that. I mean I'm smart and everything like that but I'm not a poet. I'm not an artist. I'm more of a scientist. I only knew basic limerick. And I have no idea why the Alliance would just leave the poem-writing to me. I mean at least there should be one of the choir boys who can at least write… tolerable poems."

"Wait, why were the Alliance do the lazy work of its own poetry?" Said John. "Wouldn't it make sense that the most important event in human history would at least have some decent poetry about it?"

"Don't blame it on me." Said Jane, crossing hands and dropping to her seat. "I wish I had the proper time. I was busy finishing High School when I'm 12 for god's sake. Blame it on Dad. He wished that I was the girl, the prodigy or something like that. Someone with all the talents and everything even though I'm not. I'm just a girl who does the hard work."

John had to admit that she was right. She may have the brains of a scientist but still a mental of a 12 year old. Nobody trained her for this. Nobody questioned her psychologically. And that is a huge problem. After that moment he personally considered to be wonderful, she was pissed.

Weirdly, way before this, Jane was thanking his dad for congratulating her. She was smiling right in front of his face like a kid being proud of doing something. And everyone just apparently buy that she is proud of herself. The smile, it was all a lie. She was extremely manipulative and her age only makes things easier. But this time, why is Jane so open?

"Honestly," Said Jane. "Alliance should be ashamed of this, letting 12 year olds to do the hard work just because it's cute and poetic. And also just because it symbolizes the future generation of humanity and blah-blah-blah who gives a fuck."

"Hey, Hey!" John warned. "I know you just went through High School but keep it down."

"Sorry, I just…" Jane continued. "I want peoples to forget about this. I'm embarrassed to even look at my face on the TV. Dad wanted me to be like this. So I tried real hard to impress him because he's my dad and the last thing I want is to disappoint him. But he doesn't care if the last thing I want is also getting pressured."

Jeez, that was harsh. And it wasn't the typical sad cry that 12 year old always had these days. No, it was anger. Pure, unadulterated anger. It was the angriest rant that she could have ever conjured out of the ether. He could sense that she was about to cry, but not at this moment yet at least.

"And is there any reason why you would rant it in front of my face instead of the world?" John asked.

Jane giggled for a short time. "Because you don't care." She simply answered. "I know that sounds weird, but I just want peoples to leave me alone. You did. And I appreciate it. I'm not saying that I want to be free. I still need people's guidance. I'm just saying that I need some time to leave alone."

John had no idea what to say on that. His mouth is shut down like a fallout shelter during a nuclear bomb.

"I'm not saying that I don't like him." Said John. "I want to be what he wants me to be but I just can't do it. I don't want him to see me in pain or sad even though I am. I want the best for him even though it wasn't the best for me. And that's all because I love him. But I don't want him to see me like this. So can you please promise me not to tell him about this?"

"I know." John interrupted. "I know, Jane. Just relax."

Jane was up close. And from that moment on, he almost saw a tear coming out of her. He couldn't help but to try to wipe it away. He was halfway there and she just burst in towards him, sobbing, and hugging him tight. It was the warmest hug he got for like ever. He couldn't describe it. After a few seconds, she let him go. This time, she was seriously crying. He wiped her tears out as she sobbed again. It was tragic to see her face like this.

"Well, Dad can't see you crying like this." Said John. "What are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know…" Said Jane. "I don't… know…"

##

**A/N: **Nothing much to say other than please do review.


	3. Chapter 3 - Didn't See That Coming

_Last Arrival_

_Chapter 3_

_Didn't See That Coming_

_Written by: appabend_

**LAST CHAPTER REVIEW/AUTHOR'S NOTES**

I… I don't know what to say with that chapter. God that limerick was awful. God that poem was awful. And hey! Let's cover that by making a character angry by the fact that it was terrible. Wow! Much Clever! So Meta! Christ. I honestly don't know. I could've done so much better. But I have no idea on my head so there you go.

##

Jane was wiping her tears out after that incredibly immature rant that should've been put inside her head. What is the point of all of that? Her emotional outbreak is something that John did not expect and did not look forward too. She was obviously way too emotional for something that she is not supposed to be. This is something that is too mature for her to realize and too heavy for her to handle. John may have been three years older and several years more mature, but he honestly have no idea how to handle that.

She always adored his attitude of dealing with problems. It can either go with 'I don't give a damn' or just a simple 'eh'. It was something she cannot imitate. John always doesn't care. But sometimes that could be benefiting him. She cared for a lot of things, which may have stressed her a lot especially in her age. But John said that it is beneficial because she is taught responsibility early, which is amazing.

"WARNING!" said the pilot on the PA all the sudden. "All passengers, please return to your respective rooms. We have a little problem on the deck."

"What?" Jane stormed out of her room's restroom. "It can't be!"

"What's going on?" John shouted, who was in her room this whole time.

"We're still in the Traverse." said Jane, opening her room's door. "There shouldn't be pirates wandering around."

"Wait!" John pushed her away from the door. "Pirates? What makes you think there are pirates in there?"

"It wasn't a little problem." said Jane. "Pirates are attacking."

"But why would pirates attack us?" John asked. "We have like five more fleets behind us. They wouldn't stand a chance!"

"I don't know." said Jane. "They're pirates for god's sake. Don't act like I'm one."

Before they could even flinch, gunshots are already heard outside of the room. Screams of peoples can be heard outside as well. The two decided to lock themselves up in their room and hope for the best that they'll going to be fine.

"We're screwed." said Jane out loud, grabbing her hair out in panic. "What are we going to do?"

"The ventilation systems in the bathroom." said John. "Go!"

Jane nodded and the two immediately marched into the said location. The ventilation is thankfully big enough for the two to hide. Jane walked in first without any problems followed with John behind her.

They kept crawling and crawling, passing many peoples and getting away from many gunshots. Jane took a quick look, and the pirates were apparently dressing up as the ship's staffs, causing no suspicion whatsoever to other crew members. Jane had no clue of the ship's crews. So she couldn't tell if someone is different or not.

Other than the peoples screaming and gunshots, she could also hear explosions which might worry her a lot since the hull breach might cause vacuum and is incredibly dangerous. A bunch of aliens were also on board, mostly Batarians, dressed up with their mercenary outfits and weapons capable of piercing any types of shields.

John stopped her in a pretty safe place of the ventilation system. It was a pretty wide room with red lights covering it. The two is at least able to stand up and talk. The room is only connected to one ventilation hole. So it's pretty safe. He looked at her in the eye and spoke a few words, but it is only his breath that she could hear. He gestured towards his ears, telling Jane to touch it and she did.

"The Omni-tool is designed for this." said John. The Omni-tools gadget helped him to communicate with her without even sprouting a noise. It is able to recognize bare breath noise as a normal human voice. "Do you know the code for the self-defense modules?"

"Of course I knew." Jane stated under her breath. "It would be nice if you know the code for the Omni-claws as well."

"We're not here to kill peoples, Jane." said John.

"Not to kill peoples?" Jane exclaimed. "Then what are we going to do?"

"We're going to knock them out." said John. "Killing them will only make things worse."

"How?" Jane argued.

"We got stun needles." John argued, showing its needles from his tools to her. The three needles coming out of the transparent orange Omni-tools looked sharp with electricity coming out of them. It formed like claws, but it looked nothing like claws. "It will disable their nervous systems including screaming until we shock them again. We stab them with claws and they'll going to scream their ass for help. Kill them only when something bad happens."

Jane paused for a moment before she nodded of his command.

"We're going to keep moving forward, see where this vent ended, and we'll send a distress signal."

Jane turned her Omni-tools on to check the signals. "They jammed it. Jammer's two floors up in the med-bay for some reason. And we can't call anyone."

"Then I'll find the jammer and destroy it." John simply stated. "Your job is to stay safe until the signal is cleared. Then you send the distress signal and wait for help."

"Why should I?" Jane defended. "The other fleet is coming. They'll help us."

"We're attacked from the inside." said John. "Since the signal is jammed, the other fleet wouldn't notice us being raided until the jammer is dealt with and you send the signal."

"Wouldn't they find it suspicious that our ship's signals are being jammed?" Jane argued. "They'll come here anyway regardless of whenever we send the signal or not."

"They won't check our radio. They'll only check our position in the scanners." said John. "And the jammer is probably designed to make the scanners aware of only the position and not the radio communications. Plus, since we're still in the Traverse, the other fleets won't expect pirates. So I'll take the jammer out and you send the signal to other ship. That's our plan."

"What if you fail?" said Jane. "What if they find you?"

"I won't be found."

John turned on a module that caused him full invisibility. "This also muffled the sound of my footsteps." He stated. "So you don't need to worry."

"You can't be invisible forever." Jane stated as well. 

"I know." said John, turning his Tactical Cloak module off. "I'm going to use this for about five minutes and it's going to take the same time to cool down and let me to use it again. If I'm surrounded, I'll overload their weapons and sabotage their systems."

"Can you do those at the same time?"

"Yes." He answered.

"But with this amount of energy, you can only perform either four overloads or four sabotages." Jane revealed. "That's not even counting the amount of time you can be invisible. It's going to take like a minute to charge all the powers back."

"Then I won't be invisible." said John. "I'll stay out of their sight."

While they're talking, sometimes the gunshots were so loud that they could barely talk to each other. The two noticed this and began to ask each other what to do with it.

"The fights are still going." said Jane. "Just sneak into the med-bay and try to find the jammers. I'll be ready to send the signal."

"And if I fail," said John. "Everything will be up to you."

Jane's breath was constant and panicked. She was obviously not ready for something like this. And yet somehow she is still able to be reasonable about things. No doubt that she will find this event traumatic if she went outside of the vent. But the screams of peoples in pain are enough for her to cause panic inside. God, he couldn't imagine if he saw even the bloody skirmishes outside.

"John." Jane paused his crawl. "I'm… really scared."

"Me too." John went directly to her. "But the thing is you're smart, even smarter than all of us here. So use your brain against them."

Her momentary panic is slowly disappearing out of her. Jane could only nod for that. "But… can you actually protect me when… you're not around?"

"I can't." said John, which shocked her. "If you're all alone, the only one who can protect yourself is you. Your life depends on your actions and the person that you trust your life for. I know it's too much for you to handle, but you have to know this so that you can get out of here alive. You can't always escape a check by not moving the king."

Again, Jane could only stare him at silence and awkwardly nod at him.

"Take a deep breath and convince yourself that you can do this." said John.

She did what he told her. She took a deep breath, holding it for a few seconds, and let it went out. "Thanks, John."

"You're doing your best." John scratched her head and continued crawling, not knowing what he's going to face later on.

He is truly scared at that very moment. He is uncertain if he could made it out alive let alone with Jane. But he had to do this. He had to try to save his own life and the peoples he loved. This is his biggest test in life. Unlike others, his life is absolutely at risk. And not just his life but Jane's as well. His biggest fear is not to make it out okay.

But he had to move on. As he traverses through the complicating ventilation systems, he finally made it to the med-bay. It wasn't complicating enough. He could ask Jane to follow her, but she's safer inside that small room. He had to be quick though as the jammer can only make certain communications impossible. Thankfully, the jammer only blocks external communications. So they can still communicate freely inside the ship. It was all done probably because the pirates couldn't work together if not talking to each other inside.

"Hello! Does anyone pick up this signal"

John picked up a voice chatter inside. Thankfully it was only on his ears. So he can still communicate to the person behind the chat with only his low-breath. "Captain Anderson!"

"Who is this?"

"It's John, John Shepard." A strange momentary pause occurred. "Captain, where are you?

"I'm still in the cafeteria." He responded. "Where are you?"

"Atop of the med-bay." said John. "I'm trying to disable the jammers."

"Don't do it, John." said the Captain. "It's too dangerous. Too many mercenaries around."

"I'll be fine." said John. "Go and find Jane instead. She's not too safe inside the ventilation systems."

"Which?"

"Just wait outside of the ventilation shaft in Jane's bathroom." said John. "I'll tell her to go for you. Wait for her there."

"I'll be there shortly." said the Captain. "You really think that the jammers are there?"

"It's what blocking the signals." said John. "We can't contact anyone outside until the jammers are out."

"What are you going to do after you take out the jammers?"

"Jane's going to send the signal and I'm going to run and hide." He said. "You don't bring stun-rods into gunfights."

Anderson paused for a moment. John couldn't really tell if he agrees with the plan or he's just overprotective. The next few lines he said will be the judge of his attitude.

"Captain?"

The communications are cut off. John immediately called Jane to notify her of what's going on. "Jane,"

"Yes?"

"Captain Anderson is coming to you."

"Anderson? Oh thank god." She finally made a breath of relief after that. "I was trying to call him all this time but I can't. Where will he be?"

"In your bathroom." said John. "He'll be there. Just backtrack but remember, someone else might have . Have you tried to call Dad?"

"I don't know, John." She revealed. "I'm trying to contact everyone. I just can't for some reason. It's probably how deep this stupid ventilation is. And the jammer will only make things worse. But thanks anyway. I'll be there."

Jane cut off the communications. John immediately went into a relief knowing that Jane is going to be safe for this very moment. John continued his search on the door up to the top of the med-bay.

Later, he found the entrance. Slowly and carefully, he cut out the vent's grate. No noise is produced with it. Once he put the gate away, he turned on his heat vision to check out if anyone is there. There are four peoples inside the med-bay. One is probably the doctor, and the other three are armored mercenaries. He then turned his Tactical Cloak module and jumped right down. It didn't cause a lot of noise as well and he's completely invisible.

Thankfully so far things are just perfect. Nobody suspected a thing. John looked at the three mercenaries surrounding the room. Just by looking, he's able to get a target confirmation for his sabotage because like bullets, sabotage modules need to have directions before being triggered or else they will miss and nothing much will happen. Three targets are locked and John sabotaged all of them, causing them to be shocked by their own armors. They are stunned and knocked unconscious.

All of those, combined with John's invisibility modules, managed to completely deplete his battery. It's going to take a minute to recharge it. But thankfully, the doctor is saved and John is able to take the jammers out without any problems.

"Jane!" John called her. "I got the jammers. Send the signal!"

Nobody answered.

"Jane? Jane?" He called. "If you're listening Jane, I got the jammers. Just send the signal and rescue will come!" John was speaking under his breath the whole time, causing a slight confusion to the doctor. His sight is now pointed at her who is shocked to see him taking down the mercenaries around the med-bay. "Doctor, are you alright?"

The doctor is a blonde female wearing a typical Alliance doctor uniform. But she is in shock and is unknown if she can speak properly.

"Yes, I'm fine." She spoke. "You are very brave for your age."

John shushed her and tune down his tone. "I know, but you need to be quiet. There are still many soldiers outside and I can't fight them all."

"So what are we going to do?" she asked.

"I'm not a soldier. I'm just a teenager." John stated. "The only thing that I can do best is to run and hide. If you can't fight, you better do the same thing. Even if you have self-defense modules, you won't take them out completely. I can only take three of these bastards out with the energy that I have. It will take a minute for me to use it again. Unless if you're familiar with guerilla tactics, I won't recommend going out and fight them."

"Are you familiar?"

"Well, let's just say that I'm prepared for this sort of stuff." John admitted.

"Okay." She said.

"Stay here and watch out for fires." said John, who is about to leave the room and check out for any other soldiers outside. "If a soldier comes out, sabotage as many as you can and run."

"But I don't have any self-defense modules." She said. John, who was checking the corridor, turned into her and threw her a holographic module towards her. She caught it with her Omni-tool. "There you go. The manuals are there as well. Make sure you read it."

"Alright." She said. "Hey uh… thanks for the help."

"No problem." said John before storming out of the med-bay, leaving her to stay there for a few minutes.

But what turned out to be a great plan has suddenly got him cornered into the back. With the jammers out, at least half of the mercs will notice it. So he should put some efforts on getting out of there. John is unable to go back through the ventilation systems unless if he got a piggyback. And the doctor is not tall enough to justify the height. He won't put her on risk anymore. He had to find another ventilation systems and things will be just fine.

John wandered off room after room after room just to find ventilation shafts. And that is until one room where he found a bunch of mercs being assaulted by Alliance Soldiers inside. The mercs didn't saw him thanks to his quick reflex on hiding behind their back and the fact that the soldiers are focusing on the infinitely more dangerous Alliance soldiers. So John gave them a quick help by overloading their weapons the moment they popped out of their cover.

And it was really effective. Three guys were killed when they were trying to shoot an overloaded weapon when out of their cover. The Alliance made a quick reaction and they are brutally shot in the head. John, still laying low, crawled towards the mercenaries and absorbed all of the remaining batteries of their Omni-tools. He also managed to scrap in some extra batteries just in case if he had to do a lot of actions at once and real quick.

But there is still one more guy. The guy ran out of his cover in a berserker rage, trying to reach another cover far to the right side of his. But fortunately the Alliance soldiers are quick on their reactions, blowing his head off of his neck. Unfortunately one Alliance soldier is injured thanks to his reckless guerilla tactic. A minor injury is a good cost for a major victory.

John realized that they have won and walked out of his cover, facing against the Alliance soldiers with his hands up. "Don't shoot!" He said. "I'm John Shepard, Admiral's son."

"John?" Said a familiar voice. If that voice didn't pull his spirit out of his body, he won't know what is. "Oh I'm glad that you're still alive."

"Captain Anderson?" John is shocked. "Wait, you said you were in the bathroom?"

"What?" He shrugged, confused. "But I never called you!"

"But I… you…" John then realized what he just did. "Oh shit! JANE!" After he threw his hand towards his ears, trying as hard as possible to contact her before it is too late, he stormed off the room without any warning whatsoever.

"What…" Anderson is very confused. He had no more choice but to follow him blindly. "John, Wait!" The other Alliance officers swiftly followed.

John ran and tried as hard as possible to find the right direction to the elevator. He is able to trigger his Shock Modules which will of course shock enemies to the death by causing any harm preferably punching and kicking. Just in case, he also ready his overload modules as well. And thanks to the stolen batteries, he is able to perform this multiple times before recharging it for a full minute. In this case, four batteries equals four minutes to recharge all of them.

As he ran, he found two mercs, both armed and dangerous, walking in the hallway. One merc wasn't ready for John's extremely powerful shock blast, sending him flying towards the wall and crippling every sensor on his body. The other man saw that happen, but thanks to John's reflex, he is able to sabotage his weapon on time, causing a major unexpected shock and knocking him unconscious. He is able to absorb some energy out of the soldier and loot some shock grenades. Without wasting any time, he continued his run towards the elevator.

Anderson tried to follow, but John's age is benefiting him nicely. He is unable to follow him completely, but thanks to the jammers being gone, he is able to track him down in GPS. He was running towards the elevator, and that's where he's going.

He managed to at least see him, but he's many steps closer into the elevator and Anderson is slightly more than that. John ran like a slightly faster fully trained Alliance marine which is pretty shocking even to him. The elevator conveniently opened and John is able to reach it in less than five seconds even though judging the distance, it will take around seven.

Three mercenaries appeared inside the elevator, apparently ready to shoot whatever is in front of them. But John is slightly quicker and turned on his Shield module right on his face. He then walked back take a quick cover. Anderson did not expect the shots, but thanks to John's temporary shield, he is able to find some time and take cover as well.

John's battery is fully depleted thanks to the shots, but he is able to fight back without even using one. He loaded another battery, turned his smart targeting module, carefully took aim towards a nearby wall and judging by its bouncing direction and the power of gravity. After confirming his throwing direction, a shock grenade he stole previously is being thrown by him, bouncing wherever he targeted to and stopped just at the right moment. It also exploded at the right moment as well.

Anderson recognized the blast and ready his shots, but it is completely unnecessary. The shock grenade managed to do its job towards every single merc standing in the elevator, allowing John to proceed into the elevator unharmed.

He continued his chase, but John has already pressed the button, closing the door and dropping the elevator down and leaving Anderson outside. Anderson slammed the elevator down in rage.

"JOHN!" Anderson slammed continuously before making a sensible choice and calling him through the Omni-Tool. "John! You're not going there alone!"

"I'm sorry, Captain." He said. "There's no time. I have to get to her before they do."

"It's too dangerous there!" He stated. "Those mercs are going to get you!"

"Jane is in trouble. I have to get to her before they do." said John before cutting off the communications.

"JOHN!" said Captain Anderson briefly after what he did.

John took a deep breath, knowing that he's going to be in trouble and he's going to confront it right up his face. He might be just lucky in the next few seconds. But he might also be paper thin by the time those mercs shot their deadly shield-piercing assault rifles. He had no idea what he's going to face, but it is surely enough going to be dangerous.

Anticipating on whoever is in front of the elevator, instead of turning his heat vision module, John turned his sonar module to detect enemy's movements and the peoples who are outside of the elevator in the second floor. This used less power than the heat vision module, allowing him to use the rest of his power to overload/sabotage. Some mercs can be seen dragging dead bodies away. But thankfully they are too far out of John's reach. Others are still involved in a one-on-one fight with the security, but they came in an overwhelming force, taking them all down without anyone noticing.

The Elevator stopped. John immediately turned his invisibility module and ready his Omni-Tool to prepare himself from being shot at. The frontal shield module might be useful at this very moment, but it drains a lot of battery and by the time it is depleted, he would never have the chance to overload/sabotage enemy's systems.

The door opened and thankfully nobody is around. Using his invisibility module, John is able to ran silently towards any surface so he could catch her on time. But there's another sight of relief as he managed to reach her room. Nobody is inside at least what he could gather visually. Probably the Alliance Security team has managed to put quite the force on their battlefield, pushing the enemies away. And he is able to get inside the room without even being noticed by the Batarian pirates wandering past him who for some reason didn't check up on her room.

Unfortunately there are already traces of peoples ransacking the whole place up. Things are quite messy around the place. And even though the room is secure, the bathroom probably isn't. And rightfully so. John is able to find at least one perpetrator inside, facing into the door and ready for any sorts of threat on the other side.

He still turned on his invisibility module, but it's still vulnerable against sonar, heat vision, and motion detector modules unless if he's able to sabotage the device scanning him simultaneously, which will instantly drain all of his powers if he's able to at least hack one. He used the module for a minute out of ten that he could use. So not much energy has drained.

He is ready to confront the perpetrator, but for some reason he is unable to detect any movements by sonar. Knowing that this is probably just a decoy, John stormed in anyway. And rightfully so once again. It was all just a decoy.

But then things went into a screechy halt. The moment where he touched the holographic decoy, shock grenades instantly exploded. He is uncontrollably zapped. It was like being tickled only ten times more painful. Unfortunately shock grenades also disable his nervous systems, causing him to have no control whatsoever of his body and let's not forget disabling mouth movement as well. So the voice produced are John's muffled voice thanks to his closed mouth, a blast of the shock grenade which is as loud as smashing a pillow to someone's head, and the objects that his body hit caused by his struggle on resisting the shock. Even though this is just temporary, it will take half an hour for a full recovery unless if being counter-shocked by someone else.

After an instant five second, John is unable to have full control of his body and fell down towards a desk thankfully not head first. He got his mouth shut but his breathing and voice still functional. He's completely busted at this point unless if Jane is the one who set up the trap.

But it wasn't her. It was someone else. Through his eyes, he is at least able to see whoever is picking him up. Mercenaries actually came into his room. He could hear their conversation but not even moving an inch to fight them.

"There's another kid here." said one merc. "Should we bring it to the boss?"

"Of course." said another mercenary. "He got stunned up his ass, the little shit. Let the boss do the dirty work."


	4. Chapter 4 - Memorable Youth

_Last Arrival_

_Chapter 4_

_Memorable Youth_

_Written by appabend_

**LAST CHAPTER REVIEW/AUTHOR'S NOTE**

It was VERY bland. The writing is bland, the presentation is bland, but it has some nice ideas. It's just presented in the blandest ways possible. Also, "In your bathroom" is one of the most unintentionally funny lines I've ever wrote at least to me. It was so ridiculous. Aside from those, nothing much. Let's continue the story.

##

There is nothing more threatening, heart-beating, and mind-blowing than being carried by a bunch of mercs that has nothing better to do than just raid an Alliance Ship in the Attican Traverse. John could only close his eyes, thinking that whatever he did might have been worth it. It wasn't. His love and care for his sister had nearly killed him for the worse.

John had his two arms being carried off by the two mercs. He never chose not to move. It was set up for him. But truthfully, it was fair, cruel and unacceptable but fair. Blurry visions began to consume his two eyes. Helpless, without any means of defending himself, he closed his eyes, accepting his fate.

"What did the boss wanted for him?"

"The same reason why he wanted the little girl."

"They both Gareth's?"

"Hell if I know."

"You know, I'm still worried about our escape plan. We're in the Traverse and how the hell are we going to get out of here, throw our ass off the airlock?"

"I don't know, man."

"You always know crap."

The man decided that he is no longer a friend to chat with. So he stopped his steps. John immediately noticed that if not being carried away isn't too obvious. "What you say?"

"You always know crap, man. I said this, you don't know. I said this, you don't know. What kind of zoo that did you get into?"

"You ass wipe!" He just stepped in a few more and the other guy has already felt his entire body being pinned towards a wall probably for his poorly worded joke. The moment he released his grip on John's arm, his face was being slapped by the hard, cold metal that was the floor of the spaceship. It's really quick how the man managed to get into that state of tantrum. "You say that again to my face and I'll jam this rifle up your ass. You got that?"

The man pinned down the wall wasn't trying to pay attention to his angry friend, who was already aiming a heavy assault rifle with only one his hand and choking his neck with the other. "If the boss finds out that we're out here killing each other, he's going to have a problem."

And one hell of a problem there is. Pulling the trigger didn't even cause the gun to flinch. it just clicked like an unloaded toy gun. "The hell?" He could only react by silently whispering it to himself.

"What the hell man!?" He noticed his partner's quite betrayal act. "You want to kill me man? YOU WANT TO KILL ME MAN?" Once a friendly merc, the next time a barbarian. After realizing that he's not a fan of being pinned down in a wall, he pushed his other mate and did exactly the same thing that he did to him. Apparently two annoying dick-bags don't really mix with each other. A considerable advantage is given to John thanks to this nuke-blowing chemistry project.

John could only listen to the two. Nothing much is going on except for the two beating each other up. And without any reason as well. He tried… no… wanted to have an expression on this ongoing rash probably a little laugh or something. But that is made impossible due to the shock grenade. So even though he wanted to, he tried not to.

It all just froze for a few seconds. In the middle of the fight between two Neanderthals, a gunshot interrupted it. It was from far away definitely. But it managed to at least turned their head away from each other. The two released their grip and immediately focused straight on picking up their weapons and fight whoever the is shooting the gun. They hoped that it came from one of theirs, but nothing is certain until they looked for it.

Another gunshot is heard. This time, it's really loud. And it all came from their back. It was already shocking at first, but it would be even more shocking if one of them is actually hit by the upcoming bullet without being expected. They wouldn't turn on their shields because it would be a waste of energy. And there is nothing much worse than being shot with shields drained to the minimal. But these men had what's going for them. They didn't have a time to turn on their shields. So whoever is shooting them managed to cap them off instantly in the head without even a hesitation.

John honestly couldn't really see who or what is behind the shooting of the two mercs. And he never wanted to because they certainly deserved that. Well, two less mercs to pay… oh wait…

Now he managed to get everything on his head. The man who shot them isn't even a familiar looking man. He approached him and turned him around just so that he could see the face of his attacker. But it was a terrifying sight. Even for a Turian, he had never seen a face that incredibly scary. Grey skin, which looked more like a walking skeleton and a huge one at that, the insectoid mandibles on his mouth, huge, damaged armor, his sharp stares, his sharp fingers, and his voice.

"Alive and conscious." That thick-layered and incredibly menacing voice is enough for John to at least notify him that he is completely screwed by this point. "There's no use for pretending. Wake up and find your parents, kid. You don't want to be in the line of fire and I'm not going to waste my time protecting you."

He had to admit that he was right. There is absolutely no use on pretending any further. Those mercs deserved what they got. But he didn't even know the person who saved him.

"Who… are you?" He asked. The Turian stopped his steps which thanks to his three toes didn't have any sorts of noise that could easily make their conversation slightly harder to hear.

"SPECTRE." He simply stated with his always epic Turian-style two-layered voice that never seems to get old.

John finally woke up and seeing the two dead mercs already on his face, it wouldn't hurt to just steal some of their battery power. But he already absorbed too much shock grenade which is thankfully the thing that made him alive to this day. He's overcharged with power. And it won't take long before finding someone who will attack him in any way.

But John has his priority. He routed through the corridors but accidentally stumbled into the Turian once again. Honestly, he was also a bit shocked seeing the Turian out of all the sudden. His presence made him slightly flinch. But the same thing can also be said to the Turian perfectionist. He stopped and flinched slightly as he saw John already on his way.

"Out of my way, human." He threatened all the sudden.

"I'm very sorry if I interrupt your job." He asked. "I just need a simple help. Have you seen a little girl around here?"

"A human girl?" He said. "Maybe. What is she worth to you?"

"Everything." John admitted. "She's my sister. I don't want anything bad happen to her."

The Turian got two of his mandibles shook back and forth. John couldn't really read a Turian expression for that matter, no humans could. Perhaps the Captain is more experienced on dealing with this circumstances.

"I saw a human girl in the kitchen." The Turian said. "I…"

John immediately stormed away, leaving the Turian with confusion.

SPECTREs are feared by many, working above the law and report directly to the Citadel Councils. Their steps, ideologies, and endeavors are dangerous to others knowing that they can do anything to complete their missions including sacrificing the lives of millions and he still would get commendation by the Councils. These peoples are the law-bringers of the galaxy. So there must be something important going on.

After that short, not too bothersome confrontation with John, he quickly went back to work. That is until a familiar voice stopped him.

"Saren!" That voice is just white noise to the lone SPECTRE's ears. Saren stopped and looked back as slowly as possible. Perhaps he's the kind of Turian that wanted a surprise to be slow and absorbing. Or perhaps he's just overly dramatic. But for a SPECTRE, John would understand that.

"Anderson?" The Turian has fully turned his body towards his caller. Like Anderson, he was shocked to even see his face. And like the two, John is shocked to know that they both knew each other.

Fortunately, John managed to find the place the Turian said, which is still turned on by this point. He remotely projected sonar around her tool revealing that Jane is in a room right close to him.

But one thing that worries him the most is that she is with a group of dead bodies. And she's lying down the floor. "Oh Christ."

He marched in towards the room where he tracked her tool, passing by lots of dead bodies and thankfully less mercs to deal with. And then he finally found it, a kitchen already ransacked and full of dead bodies. If that wasn't shocking enough, he found Jane, lying down in amongst the dead bodies and atop of a pool of blood.

"JANE!" He shouted once he it again. He rushed to her, checking her heartbeat with his OT. But there is no use. The straight line on the holographic window is the last thing he wanted to see. "No… no… no… no…" He shook his head in disbelief. "No… please no…. Oh my god…" He muttered to himself. John lifted her up, putting her head close to him, trying to at least make her breathe or even crack a simple smile, or a voice. But there's nothing, not even a beat. He sobbed, closing his eyes really hard to not face the reality. But it had hit him. And it hit him rather hard.

"I'm so… sorry…"

#

Saren once dared to lie in front of the Citadel Councils for the truth and the hidden potential that Anderson actually had. He is intelligent, proving ridiculous circumstances by falsifying the facts and making him to be the better model. He had no doubt in his mind that he despised humanity of what they did back in the First Contact. He's a person that had never moved on from his life of hating. This is the same man who once lost his former comrade on the First Contact War. It might be a heavy incident to him, but it was back when humans are misunderstood.

Humans right now are evolving, more intelligent, more advanced, and perhaps arguably less brutal. But he never believed that. He even shot his own kind when they even put a trust on humanity's front. He believed that galaxy deserved far better than humanity. He wanted to make sure that their roles are insignificant. But knowing that they are a part of the Council right now, all bets are off. There should be a war for them or something.

"What in god's name are you doing here?" Anderson asked. Even after what Saren did to him, he turned the gun down, knowing that he won't be a problem for him at least.

"Anderson." Saren finally spoke after the sight that he saw. "Why… you?"

"You're not answering my question."

"I'm surprised you're pulling that thing away out of my face, even after what I stated to the Citadel Councils."

"You mean those awfully convenient lies?" Anderson noted. "I'm not like you, Saren. I can get over some stuff easily."

"What I had with the humans are not just stuff, Anderson." He stated. "What I had with your kind is a personal matter."

"The war is over." said Anderson. "I'm asking you to get over it. People's lives are at stake. And just because you're a SPECTRE doesn't mean that you're going to violate Citadel laws."

"Laws? What do humans understand about laws?" Saren asked. "I feel disrespectful knowing that humanity is now a part of the Citadel Councils and I have to report directly to them. It'll be a pleasure for me to kill whoever is involved in this… diplomatic insanity."

"You're seriously going to use that term for whatever is going on around here?" Anderson noted his statement. "Is there a big reason to waste the lives of these mercs just to raid this ship."

"Anderson…" Saren said that with a bit of a shock, which Anderson could see in his eyes. "Don't be so dense. I'm not going to waste millions of money hiring useless mercs to kill the Human Ambassador. I can do it myself."

Anderson touched a button on his pistol, unpacking it from its folded form. And then immediately pointed it at Saren's head for what he just said.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Anderson pointed out.

"Who said that I will?" Saren admitted. "If I will, I would've decorated the room with your blood."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"A direct order from the Councils to protect the Human Ambassador." He noted. "Goyle may have been a nuisance for them, but at least she's retired. And yet they wanted even more pain in their ass by adding the humans to be on their ranks. A questionable decision, I might say, but my hands are tied and the last thing I want is to lose my rank. So get out of the way and let me do my job."

Anderson is curious about the Council's decision on letting Saren to be a part of their rescue operative. He is actually quite surprised that the Councils managed to convince someone to save the race that he absolutely despise. But it might have been another one of Saren's tricks to go into Ambassador Prescott's place.

"Do you mind if I accompany you there?" Anderson noted.

"CAPTAIN!"

A familiar voice shouted in the distance. It sounded desperate, like it needed an attention that it deserved. It was John, who was carrying his sister. Anderson took a quick look to the back only to notice something quite terrifying.

"What the hell, John." Anderson stated. "Oh my…"

"She's still alive!" John shouted while still in the distance, running for his life carrying Jane who is surprisingly heavier than he thought. "Her pulses on my OT is false. She's still breathing, I can feel it! I need your help, Captain!"

Once again, he is put in a difficult position. Either help one of the closest person he has ever with or help an old foe before he does something worse.

"If I see you do anything terrible to the Ambassador, I'll make sure that this conversation would be our last."

"I look forward to that." Saren exclaimed before finally walking off into wherever the Ambassador is. "Anyway, don't expect me to bring in reinforcements. I've been here way before you even know it."

Anderson stepped forward towards John, helping him to carry an unconscious Jane. He checked on her pulse just to make sure. And he was right. Her breaths can still be heard and her heart is still beating. He still wondered what made her OT readings to be false.

#

"Smart girl." The doctor stated. "She made a bug in her OT to fake her pulse readings just in case if others are trying to check. She also faked her lung readings, making peoples to think that she isn't breathing anymore. To put it simply, she faked her death."

John is relieved to hear that. "She is really smart." He wiped her cheeks. She was sleeping and she is always really cute when she do that. Thankfully she didn't need a lot of treatment for her injuries if there is any. She is simply sleeping with the hospital clothes on because her original clothing was filled with blood. No broken bones, no breathing issues, and of course no static pulse. She's just a bit tired and probably in shock but not much else to say on her condition other than she's absolutely fine.

"But her hair…" That bothered him though. Some parts of her hair is red. Half of her face was in the pool of blood. Because of that, her hair is colored really dark red in the process.

"She was lying in a pool of blood." The doctor said. "Probably Artificial Blood."

"Can blood really do that, I mean color someone's hair"

"I don't think so." The doctor revealed. "Nobody is sick enough to experiment that to anyone's hair. But the point is she is just sleeping and thankfully no serious injuries to report. She is just as fine as before all of this. It's best to leave her be until she wakes up. And we'll check even further."

"Thank you Doctor." John said.

"No, thank you." She said, John could only raise his eyebrows for what she said. "Without you, my niece wouldn't make it out alive. I'm pretty sure you've met her in the med-bay already. She said that a half-bald, young boy saved her life. Oh uh… I'm sorry if I haven't properly introduced myself."

The doctor is a bit old, but not too old. Her hair is white and her voice is a very distinct old-lady sort of voice. But she looked a hell of a lot younger than her voice made it sound like. Her face is still very smooth and her hair is short. But still…

"I'm Dr. Karin Chakwas." She said. "You're a brave little kid, John."

"Not so little, I guess." He retorted and she could only giggle.

"Oh you." She said. "I'm a bit surprised that Gareth doesn't talk much about you."

"Yeah," John shrugged. "He mostly talk about Jane, his most loved daughter."

"But don't let that make you down, son." She said. "You have been very helpful to all of us."

John could only smile for that line. But later, someone else came in. It was the Captain.

"Oh Dr. Chakwas." Anderson noticed. "How is she?"

"She's fine, Captain." She reported. "She's just having a good night sleep."

Anderson gave a huge sigh and relief to those words. "I'm happy to hear that. Anyway, you are needed in the bottom levels. There are still some Alliance soldiers in need of help."

"Go, Doctor." John said. "There are peoples injured way worse than she is. I can call you if I need something."

Anderson is honestly surprised to hear that, giving the amount of time and the risk that he wasted to save his sister.

The doctor smiled at the two. "Then if you'll excuse me, I have more patients to attend to. John. Captain."

"Doctor." Anderson replied before she left the room. "How are you doing, John?"

"Fine, surprisingly fine." He shrugged. "I expected worse but I guess I'm very lucky."

"What did you expect?"

"I thought I'm going to lose her." He admitted. "But I didn't. And that is certainly going to leave a lot of mark on me."

Anderson can't really say anything on that. But then he found some nice topics to talk about.

"You know," Anderson said. "There's something I found rather surprising about you."

"What is it?"

"I kept asking myself and I can't figure out how or why." He said. "I can't believe that someone like you would risk your life like that to save others. I mean Dr. Chakwas's niece, Jane, every single people on the ship. You saved them."

"Well, I'm just doing what I think is best."

"But do you really have to risk your life to save others?" Anderson asked. "You're still too young for all of this."

John noticed what he said and decided that he had to answer it. "It's a tough decision, Captain. By the point that I knew Jane was in danger, I don't care about anything. I don't care about my life, I don't care if my body is going to hurt or it's going to hurt real bad. I would've thrown myself out of the airlock even if it's just to save her. When I knew someone who mattered to me is in danger, I would do anything to save them even risking my own life."

"What if you can't?"

"I'll try regardless." He said. "Even if I knew that I'm going to fail or die, I'm still going to try. But all I want is for the peoples I cared the most to be safe. That's it."

Anderson nodded, understanding where he's going. What he said was right. And those are the things that Anderson would've done. He would sacrifice himself to save others the same way John would sacrifice himself to save Jane's life and the life of others inside the ship.

"John," Anderson called. "You may not have the intelligence of a scientist like Jane, but you have the spirit of a soldier."

John is left expressionless.

"That is something that I don't tell much to would-be rookies like you. We have rookies that have no idea what they are doing, no idea why they become a soldier, no spirit inside them. But you put those sons of bitches to shame today. That's the point where I realize, we don't need soldiers. We need heroes.

Once again, John is left expressionless.

"You keep that heroic spirit alive inside you and peoples will put their lives on you." Anderson continued. "They will trust you the same way Jane trusted you for saving her. And in the end, you saved her, the ship, and anyone inside it. You saved me as well, let's not forget that."

John giggled.

"And for that, I can't be more grateful. Thank you, John." Anderson tapped his shoulders.

"You're welcome, Captain. But she sends the signal. She deserves all the credits."

"You two deserves all the credits." The Captain smiled, proud to know the two siblings like them. "Can I ask you for another favor?" Anderson asked. "Next time we met, I want to see you again as a real hero. And I want to see Jane to be a hero as well."

"I'll… We'll do our best."

"John?"

That voice is a big sign for him. It's a sign of life, a huge relief, knowing that what he did finally paid off.

"Jane!" John noticed. She finally opened her eyes, waking up to reality. "Oh thank god." A shift of facial expression is very noticeable on John's face. One time he's bitter and confrontational. And right now, he's smiling and very happy. John wiped his tears out. He didn't want those to be a concern on her part. "Hurry Captain! Call the doctors!"

Anderson noticed the words that he's about to say to him. He said that like how an Alliance Commander would give orders. The Captain is very pleased to hear that.

"CAPTAIN!"

"Aye-aye, John."

#

It was in the evening that the two finally could see Earth again. Jane has woken up from her sleep and she is able to do other activities like before. There is nothing wrong to her and there is nothing too be concerned. The ambassador is saved and diplomacy can still be maintained.

Jane was standing in the rooftops of an Alliance building. After being tirelessly questioned by the bigger authority, she finally had the chance to at least go up into the building and feel the fresh air. No doubt that other crew members are being questioned as well including John himself, who got a lot of attention from being the hero who saved them all.

"Like the hair?" A familiar voice called from the back. And it couldn't be more obvious. "Just a reminder, I didn't dye it for you."

"I don't like it at first." She said. "But then I found out that it was blood, artificial blood, but still blood. I said that to everyone and they begin to get scared of me."

"Can't imagine why." John noticed that. But yeah, it is pretty scary to hear that his sister had slept in a pool of blood.

"I want to dye it completely." She said. "It's going to look great to see an actual 'blood-head' entering the Alliance."

"You want to be an Alliance soldier?"

"After what the Captain said to you? I can't argue." Jane revealed to have been eavesdropping the entire conversation between him and Anderson previously.

"Oh you heard that? Why am I surprised?" John crossed his hands.

"No really." She said. "I want to be a soldier. I'm tired of being the smart-ass."

John could only smile for that line. "So be it."

"And if you can be a hero, I can be a better hero." She said.

"And you can be." He said.

Nothing much but the sunset and the evening and the two smiling to end a really tiring day.


End file.
